


Pink King Kong(sex toy shop AU)

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Summary: translated by my dear friend qone who insisting on anonymity, Let's cheer for her!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 16





	Pink King Kong(sex toy shop AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [性感店员俏顾客（情趣用品店au）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587772) by [Graycrocodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile). 



Qui-Gon saw the boy with the long blond hair and curvy ass walked into a corner store. It was hard to resist following him inside. Faking his way through the shelves, sighting left and right for the hot as hell clerk. Damn, he thought to himself, this is a sex toy shop.

"How can I help you, sir?" The little clerk was smiling at him, showing two rows of white teeth and green eyes that sparking with light.

"Well, yes, I think I really need..." and Qui-Gon held out his fingers, pointing to a couple of 10 inches long dildos and various odd looking tentacles that looked very realistic.

"Ah sir, first time here, may I recommend a few to you?" His shoulder-length, slightly curly hair bobbed with the movement, bringing out his scent.

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Kenobi, Qui-Gon called softly in his mind, and he saw his name on his pink-and-black work badge. Obi-Wan Kenobi. He murmured on the name gently, remembering it.

"I proudly recommend this one", his eyes twinkled, showing sweet dimples and holding a thick dildo nearly 10 inches long and pink, "It's not the latest model, but it's very classic, you can touch it, it's very soft, even the first time you use it, it won't It hurts."

He winked as Qui-Gon reached out to touch, "I use this one myself." Qui-Gon felt like his crotch was going to explode, this Obi-Wan looked so sweet and innocent, he really wanted to taste what was inside him. "It's really, really soft." He said gazing into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Back home, Qui-Gon stared at his bag of sex toys, the black shopping bag with the big pink dildo, three bottles of strawberry flavored lube, and two boxes of condoms in size XXL. He knew why Obi-Wan looked at him with that smirking look in his eyes when he checked out, like every girl who met him. How could a tall man like him have a small dick. He was convinced that there was no good in indulgence; appetite, lust, violence, all needed to be tempered. He stared at the bottles of lube for a while longer and opened it, thinking of Obi-Wan giving himself a pounding with his strawberry pink glossy hair and curved soft knuckles under the mall lights.

On the third day, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon again, "Hi, you're here again, guest, is there something new you need?"

"Yes, ", this time Qui-Gon smiled his signature smile, "I'm surprised you remember me, Mr. Kenobi."

"Of course a tall, handsome customer like you is hard to forget, besides", he leaned forward and brought his delicate face under his chin, "you're so supportive of my business."

Qui-Gon knew that today surely this sweet little clerk would climb into his bed to see if he could take him, he had something bigger than that pink dildo, and hopefully his slutty ass would take him whole. "There's something I don't know about those, but I don't know if your store, has any home service." He leaned down, almost caging Obi-Wan whole, and grabbed a delicate anal plug at random.

"Yes, customer, leave your address", Obi-Wan licked his red lips, his hands busy with the check but his eyes looking straight at himself, he handed it to Qui-Gon, with his beauty groove chin slightly raised, his eyes drooping at the corners, his eyelashes creating a small shadow on his cheeks, he took glimpse of what was in Qui-Gon's crotch and raised his eyebrow, "We'll have someone at your home tonight."

His soft accent made the last four words melodiously. Qui-Gon made sure to keep his grace, left an address, and picked up his bag to leave.

In the evening, the lusty, thirsty little beauty arrived as promised. They couldn't wait to kiss as soon as Qui-Gon opened the door. Obi-Wan eagerly pinned him down on the bed and rode Qui-Gon on his back peeling off his underwear like opening a Christmas present. The semi-erect cock slapped into his face and he licked it from root to tip, delicately, as if he were measuring the length of his cock with his tongue. He tried to swallow the whole thing, but he couldn’t, he barfed without frustration and swallowed two thirds of it again. Qui-Gon felt so good that his own big dick was pushing against a high-heated mouth, and Obi-Wan's little ass was wagging in front of him as he did so. He rubbed it through his pants, his thumb across the crack of his cheek, squeezing his sac and cock. He could feel the greedy little hole through his pants, shivering in anticipation of something big filling it up.

He reached to the bedside table and took out the lube and dildo. Took Obi-Wan's pants down to halfway down his thighs. He look likes strawberry favor too. His hole was pink, soft and sloppy that made Qui-Gon wondered if he'd already fucked himself loose at home with his own dildo. He licked this greedy little hole, while Obi-Wan wagging back to get more of his tongue inside. Qui-Gon added a finger inside, making Obi-Wan wet and slick and sticky with a sweet, sticky sound. He hadn't even touched his desperate cock and already that pink little thing was leaking so much that it was clinging to his little belly. He had enough of this little strawberry-favor hole, and it was time to use the classic dildo he'd bought for such a high price. Obi-Wan hadn't fooled him, his little hole toke that big, thick dildo with a clean stroke, wiggling his ass to help Qui-Gon hit it against his sweet spot. Now he was too overwhelming that he forgot to suck Qui-Gon's cock. Such a selfish bad boy. Qui-Gon gave his round little ass a forceful slap, made his flesh jiggling like a honey-milk pudding with a strawberry flavored Chocoholic bazooka in the middle.

Obi-Wan turned his head to look at Qui-Gon, with his wet green eyes blinking and his lips pouting, "I'm not lying, I've had enough of this one", he reached up to the dildo and thrusted it slowly and viscously in his own hole, making erotic watery noises, "Fuck me with your big thing now."

Qui-Gon put on a condom and pressed into that greedy little hole. Obi-Wan let out a contented sigh of relief.

"Your cock is so big and hot and thick... Oh, you're...you're going to break me..." Obi-Wan even got himself on all four and began to fuck himself back, like a splash of spilled milk, plump and luscious. His tits jiggled back and forth with his body, the pink tips standing tall and shiny as Qui-Gon reached out and played with them, coating his nipples with sweet lubricant.

Obi-Wan was so skilled with his little hole, knowing when to tighten and when to relax, that made Qui-Gon began to get dizzy. In front of him was Obi-Wan's bare back, covered in a thin layer of fat, and oh, he had a waist pit, two small pits dotting the collapsed waist and connecting to a raised ass. It looked like the perfect place to place a man's thumb. And Qui-Gon did, he took Obi-Wan by the waist with both hands, pushing vigorously against his fleshy waist pit, pressing himself deep into him each time. In his ears were Obi-Wan's loud moan, screaming for more, deeper, more, more.

He turned Obi-Wan over and towered over his little belly, rubbing the smooth skin hard and re-entering it, his hands gripping Obi-Wan’s ankles and lifting his ass higher to allow the entire cock to work its way through his hole more smoothly. Obi-Wan cooperated by spreading his cheek himself. His hole was rubbing red, swollen and wet, wondering if it was the lubrication he'd poured in earlier or if the little bitch was just naturally so good at squirting. Qui-Gon hit against Obi-Wan's prostate each time he thrusted in. Obi-Wan had already cum once, and now he could only grunt out some dirty nonsense, but it was just as seductive. And Qui-Gon felt himself losing control, his scalp going numb, all the blood rushing to his lower body, and he fucked into Obi-Wan roughly like a machine. Qui-Gon pulled out and removed the condom when he was almost there and shooting his come all over the abused hole. The loose hole couldn’t close, getting some Qui-Gon’s release inside. He reached in with three fingers and gouged the sensitive prostate beneath his intestinal walls with the cum, his arm muscles tensing, pumping fast and hard, he certainly didn't have to worry about Obi-Wan getting hurt, he knew he was loving this.

Obi-Wan had cum twice today without a single touch on his cock, and he was so sore that he didn't even want to move a finger, allowing Qui-Gon to carry him into the bathtub for a bath. In the tub, mixed with the hot water, Qui-Gon thrust in again, white cum surfacing. Obi-Wan could only take Qui-Gon's broad shoulders and let him play with his body. 

Lost in a daze, Obi-Wan said to Qui-Gon in the interval between his sleeps, "Let's go get tested tomorrow or Saturday." "Good." "That way next time you can put the plug you bought to good use..." and Obi-Wan rolled over into Qui-Gon's arms, "We're a conscience shop, we're all about getting the best out of what you buy..."


End file.
